Totally Spies! Season 7!/Chapters
General Episodes Chapters Talk Polls Chapter 1 The spies were on campus walking and talking to each other when Clover saw the poster for the Sadie Hawkins dance. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Clover squealed. Sam and Alex groaned. In the W.O.O.H.P headquarters in the prison a man was picking the lock, he got out and he dashed across the headquarters and took out two security guards. He found a scientist about to go into the gadget room when the shadow appeared and took him out. The man grabbed his entrance card and swiped it through the slit in the door and ran in grabbing a small gadget before exiting. Sam, Alex and Clover were arguing about the dance. "Oh my gosh OMG we have to go!" Clover said and Alex was nodding when Sam folded her arms. "No way, the Sadie Hawkins dance is stupid. Why should the girl ask if he wants to go?" Sam wondered. "Any excuse to dance and I'm in!" Alex said and busted out some moves while Clover clapped. Sam rolled her eyes and went to the penthouse. On the way Clover and Alex said, "Sam no fun, Sam no fun!" Sam got annoyed. In the penthouse they Clover was relaxing in the pool while Sam was reading in a lawn chair. Alex shouted, "Cannon ball!" She jumped in and then the water sucked them all up. They all landed in the chair. "Ever heard of personal space Jerr," Clover said. "Hello ladies, so glad you could drop in. Your next mission is to catch Tim Scam," Jerry said. "WHAT!" The girls shouted. "But we catched him." Jerry nodded solemnly and showed them the video footage from the other night. Then Jerry gave them gadgets. "Turbo scooters, jetpack shoes and a sonic hairclip."Jerry handed them all those items. "Cool!" Alex said. Jerry forgot the last gadget, which was a super enhanced GPS which showed Tim Scam's location. Then the floor dropped and they were flying with their jetpacks looking for Tim Scam. The GPS started flashing. "C'mon down here," Sam said and they all flew down. They were in a normal street and the GPS was beeping. They stepped aside and looked at the ground where the entrance to the sewer was. It was stinky! "Ew! I'm not going in!" Clover shouted and clumsy Alex accidentally pushed her in and she was screaming loudly. Clover landed in the stinky sewer and sifted through. Then she heard a familiar laugh and a shadow. TIM SCAM! Clover screamed and ran for her life through the sewer. She was going as fast as she could and Tim Scam was coming. She was fast. He was faster. Sam and Alex jumped in. "Yucky!" Sam said and then they heard Clover scream. "We're coming," Alex yelled. They ran after Tim Scam. Clover came to a dead end and frightened she turned around and then Sam and Alex came. "Like my new gadget?" He asked and zapped them with what looked like an advanced ex powder...When they woke up they were somewhere different. There was an enormous panel attached to a futuristic boat. "Where are we?" Sam asked as Clover looked around. Alex woke with a start and gasped. "The future, that thing zapped us to the future!" Alex shouted. "Absurd," Clover said and then looked around. "Maybe your right." Sam looked at the gadget Tim Scam used to zap them. "Let's just zap ourselves back," Sam said and suddenly a robber called Boogie Gus took out Sam and grabbed the gadget and ran off. "No!" Alex shouted. They got their scooters and chased Boogie Gus. Finally, they cornered him. "Give us the gadget!" Clover said. "Never!" He jumped onto the roof of a building. "I'll take the safe way," Clover said and ran up the stairs. Alex jumped up on the roof chasing him. They leapt from roof to roof. Boogie Gus fumbled in his pocket and found another gadget. It was a laser. He fired it at Alex and she screamed as it narrowly missed. "I'm here!" Clover said and burst onto the roof but they were already roofs away. "Hey wait up." Alex didn't know what to do until she thought she could use the hairclip. She clicked the red button on the hairclip and a high frequency noise escaped blowing up the laser and messing with Boogie Gus' head. He wailed and clutched his head and in the process foolishly dropped the gadget. Alex snatched it as Boogie Gus fell to his knees and they were transported to Beverly Hills again. They dressed up as a cleaning service to go undercover to find Tim Scam. They hated and got into spy uniform. Tim Scam kicked Sam to try to escape. Sam screamed as she fell but Clover caught her and Alex called W.O.O.H.P for back up and a helicopter came and took Tim Scam away. Category:Totally Spies Category:Sam Category:Clover Category:Alex Category:Boogie Gus